Egoshipping Songfics
by MasteringAMuggleLife
Summary: 1. My Best friends brother by Victoria Justice 2. Nobody's home by Avril Lavinge
1. My Best Friend's Brother

'My Best Friend's Brother'

**Egoshipping**

_I call you up when I know he's at home,_

Misty picked up the mobile phone located in her room. She looked at the time; right now Gary will have just got home from band practice. The teenage girl smiled. Picking up the phone she dialled the appropriate number in and listened to the beeps ring in her ears.

_I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone_

"Hello?" A rough, tired voice answered Misty's calls. Shivers danced along her spine as her smile widened. She heard his sexy voice ask again, "hello?"

Misty swallowed the lump in her throat, "hey Gary, sorry about that my phones been playing up. Erm, is May there?" Gary's tone became softer as he replied- "yeah, I'll just get her for you Misty." He knew that it was her! She began daydreaming whilst lying on her back. She was so intoxicated by the thoughts of Gary that she barely noticed May on the other end. "Misty? Mist, you there?"Misty jumped back to reality. "Yep, right here. Actually I was wondering if I could come over my sisters are being a pain!" May never minded after all they were practically sisters, the two were always inviting themselves over to one another's houses. "Sure, can't wait!"

Misty grabbed her car keys and shouted; "going to May's, don't know when I'll be back." Before anyone could argue she left the house and set off to her best friend's house.

_Why can I tell if he's looking at me?  
Should I give him a smile?  
Should I get up and leave?_

Once there Misty was left in the living room, alone, while May went and prepared some drinks. Gary walked in carelessly, he grabbed the remote control and started flicking through channels. Misty shuffled in her seat, the noise causing Gary to look at her. At the sight of Misty he fell of the end of the couch. Misty burst into a fit of laughter. The boy stood to his feet quickly and rubbed his neck, "sorry didn't see you there." Misty smiled, "no problem, that was priceless."

In response Gary threw a pillow lightly at her which she effortlessly caught. He sat back down, this time closer to Misty.

_I know it's strange, I don't know what I'm thinking  
But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?  
I really hope I can get him alone  
I just don't, don't want her to know.._

A nervous silence overcame the room and the two looked at each other at the same time. In all the nervousness they both burst out laughing. 'At least he's laughing with me' thought Misty. At that moment May re-entered with a tray and looked from one laughing teen to the other. "Honestly Misty I don't know how you can deal with this oaf! Move up Gary!" Misty said nothing but Gary mimicked his sister then moved further away from the girls.

Yeah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
Yeah  
A punk rock drummer and he's 6′3  
I don't want to but I want to, cause I just can't get him out of mind! And...

_My best friend's brother is the one for me  
BFB, BFB  
My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother_

Misty looked over to Gary, he was gorgeous, even when agitated. Don't get Misty wrong- she loved her best friend and regardless of whether Gary lived here or not she'd probably find herself sat in this living room. She glanced over at the TV so not to make her staring obvious although May hadn't seem to notice. She attempted to watch the comedy flashing before her eyes but all she could think about was Gary...

_I kinda think that I might be his type 'cause when you're not around  
He's not acing too shy  
Sometimes I feel like he might make a move_

"I need the toilet," May loudly exclaimed before leaving the room. "Thanks for letting us know!" Gary shouted after her. "No problem," we heard from another place in the house

Gary scooted closer to me and 'accidentally' his fingers brushed mine yet he looked unfazed. He caught me looking and smiled making sure to show me all his pearly whites. My cheeks heated up and I looked away in a last ditch attempt to stop him seeing me flushed. Then his hand completely engulfed mine and I could feel him get closer, his breath warm on my neck.

_Is this all in my head?  
I don't know what to do_

May walked back in and I looked at Gary who was now sat back in his place. 'Damn you May and your bad timings,' Misty mentally cursed. She looked over to the boy who seemed to be totally engrossed in the TV. 'Maybe I had imagined it all?'

_I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking_  
_But it is wrong if I see him this weekend_  
_I really hope I can get him alone_  
_I just don't, don't want her to know_

After fifteen minutes of mindless chatter with May I dared myself to glance at Gary. His gorgeous face was scrunched up in thought. 'Wonder what he's thinking about... 'I pulled my gaze away. Not wanting May to see me looking at her brother. 'Now that would be weird!'

_Yeah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
Yeah  
A punk rock drummer and he's 6′3_

Suddenly he got from his seat and stretched, flexing his muscles. May rolled her eyes and carried on talking to me so that her back was facing her brother. I looked quickly at him and he winked at me, mischievously smiling then he sat back in his seat resuming his TV watching.

_Yeah  
I don't want to but I want to, cause I just can't get him out of mind!_

'Did, Gary Oak just wink at me?' I looked at May but no matter how hard I tried I could not get my mind to register anything that she was saying. 'That damn Oak! Ugh! Who does he think he is just winking at me?' Anger brewed inside me but it quickly died, 'even if he is gorgeous, with his strong arms and his million dollar smile...'

_Yeah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
BFB, BFB  
My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother  
BFB, BFB  
My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother_

I then remembered who Gary was and tried again to focus on what May was saying but to no avail. 'Why do I have to fall for my best friend's brother of all people?'

_Cause he's such a dream  
And you'd know what I mean_

Gary was a tall well built teenager. His chest was wide, muscles evident through his shirt. With big blue eyes that could knock down the defences of any girl. Whilst his seductive smile managed to make the girl's knees tremble. His caramel coloured skin was flawless and smooth yet his hand rough and powerful. His cinnamon spikes were styled almost professionally and were perfect daily. He was perfect... And to top it off he was a drummer- in a rock band. A better question would have been how could she not fall for her best friend's brother?

_If you weren't related_

She looked at May, who although was a stunning girl looked so different to her brother. 'Why'd you have to be related? Why can't I just fangirl over famous guys like other girls my age?'

_Yeah  
MY best friend's brother is the one for me  
Yeah  
A punk rock drummer and he's 6′3  
I don't want to, but I want to  
Cause I just can't get him out of mind and.._

A voice rung out from the kitchen, "Gary why have you left everything out in the kitchen? Come clean it up this instance." Ah, the sweet shouting of Mrs Oak. I looked over to Gary, "it's May's mess!" I looked towards my best friend who rolled her eyes ready for the lecture to come about how she's a lady and needs to learn to clean up after herself... "Coming mother, I'll clean it up now." I heard Mrs Oak begin her lecture as May headed out the door. Gary looked pleased with himself. Gary looked good like that... What am I saying, Gary looks good all the time!

_Yeah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
BFB, BFB_

Gary sat next to me again, "hey..." I looked over to him,' was he being serious? 'hey?' Really?' But then the minute I looked into his eyes I stopped internally groaning and held my breath. He was so close...

_My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother  
BFB, BFB_

Gary's breath made me shiver and he inched closer. I turned the door, 'what if May walks in?' As if reading my mind Gary said, "she won't come in, you know how messy May is. Plus Mom'll be giving her a lecture of a lifetime." Gary cupped my chin and inched even closer, I did the same.

_My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother_

Our lips touched and I found myself wrapping my arms around his neck, his tightly trapping my waist., he deepened the kiss and Misty found herself lost in The Gary Oak.

"M-Misty?" May's voice rung clear in Misty's head, 'uh-oh!'


	2. Nobodies Home

_I couldn't tell you  
Why she felt that way  
She felt it everyday_

I watched her walk away. Purposely avoiding me as she passed by. I had no idea why she did this to herself. From where I was sat I could see her wipe the tears from her eyes as she carried on walking. I shook my head at her. She deserved better. So much better. I started my car and cruised by her, slowing down as I got closer. Once I was in a decent distance to her I rolled down my windows._  
And I couldn't help her _

"Misty..." Her head snapped up and her cerulean blue eyes looked towards me. Her chest heaved faster in panic as she recognised my face. At the same time her mouth opened and shut whilst she tried to formulate the words to tell me she was okay, she was fine and that she didn't need my help. We both knew they were all lies. She needed me more than she'd like to admit. "Misty?" She looked away and used the sleeves of her jacket to wipe away more tears that began to flow. So far so good, she hadn't run away at least. I lowered my shades to get a better look at her. She looked worst than last time... I felt my own tears push through the barricades of my eyes but I somehow managed to stop them. "Misty."

Finally she turned around, shook her head and once again was on her journey; alone. A huff of annoyance left my lips but I wasn't about to give up. Once again I started my car and began to tail the redhead.

"Misty!" She attempted to block out my voice but I wasn't about to give up. I repeatedly shouted her name and managed to grab the attention of every single passerby. "Misty!" Quickly she ran down an alleyway. I rolled up my window and stopped the car. Ignoring the blurring of horns behind me I began to hit my head against the leather of the steering wheel. Looked like I was going on foot...

_I just watched her make  
The same mistakes again _

My feet carried me from my car and through the maze of alleyways. In all honesty I had no idea where I was going or where the alleyways would take me. But that wasn't going to stop me. A rat scurried past me and a shiver ran down my back. I slammed my eyes shut, took a deep breath and continued to think the same thought. Misty.

When I did find her I felt anger bubble up inside of me.

A man had her pinned against the wall, sloppily slapping kisses down her neck. She smiled. I looked at her eyes, dashing everywhere secretly looking for an escape. His hand began to travel the contours of her body and I could see the tear brew in her eyes. Although no words were spoken I knew she was crying out for help.

Without any words of my own I dragged the man from her. I pinned him up against the wall and kicked him in his private parts. He wouldn't be using them for a while. I allowed a smile and watched his face scrunch up. I grabbed his face and forced him to look me dead in the eyes.

"You ever touch her again and I will kill you." Fear danced in his eyes and his lips trembled. I kicked him to the floor but I didn't let up there. My anger wouldn't let go of this simple grudge. Suddenly all of my problems were caused by this helpless guy. Harshly I kicked him until I was being dragged away both mentally and physically. I looked toward the strong woman in front of me pushing me by my chest to the wall. Strands of hairs masked her eyes stopping me from being able to distinguish is she was mad or scared or upset by my idiotic antics.

"I said stop!" Definitely mad. Next she walked over to the man and checked his pulse. Back over to me she ran and she dug into my pockets in search of something. My phone was grasped in her hand as it resurfaced. "Police please." Her innocent voice even fooled me. Unlike I should have been I felt no need to panic or be scared. I trusted her. "Yes, there's a man unconscious down the alleyway, it looks like he's been beaten up."

I dialled out the rest of the actual conversation, her harmonic voice becoming another sound of the background as I was consumed by her beauty. Her red hair, no longer as vibrant or as clean but still looked healthy as it framed her perfect face and fell to just above her elbows. Pink lips opened and shut as she spoke through the phone, I imagined kissing her however I soon threw that idea out of the window. She had made it clear that she did not want my help although that did not mean I was not going to save her from this dangerous life of hers. The love-bite (hickey) on her neck looked swollen and sore and alongside the scratch down the side of her ace made me want to punch the unconscious guy a couple more times. Harsh bruises stuck to the skin of her wrists, discolouring them purple. Her flat cheeks flushed pink and highlighted her striking eyes. The most unchanged in the woman were her eyes. Neither blue nor green but rather a mixture of the two in each light they would reflect a new shade of the two. The two orbs were easily her best asset; they were the thing that first drew me to her...

I recalled that day, back in Pallet. Just as I was about to go into my daydream daze I saw a movement of red in the corner of my eye. Misty.

"Where are you going?"

"Well I'm not going to be here for when the police get here-" She turned to me but didn't stop walking- "are you?" I took a second to ponder the question before rushing after her.

_What's wrong, what's wrong now_

I noticed her take a deep breath.

"You okay?" She nodded her head yet not too enthusiastically almost as though to fool me. On reflex I rolled my eyes and asked, "don't lie to me, what's wrong?" She shook her head much more vigorously.

"Nothing, I'm fine." There was that word again. One that in the past I had let fool me. Not this time.

"What's wrong Misty?"

"Nothing." All the fight from her voice was gone. It hurt me to hear her so helpless, so unlike her real self.

"Tell me." With a huff she proceeded to tell me._  
Too many, too many problems_

"I'm just sick of-" she stopped and stared at the floor- "this." Firmly I held onto her shoulders and forced her to look me in the eyes.

"Then let me help you." She shook her head unable to speak and started to walk once again. This time trying to lose me. I wasn't about to let that happen.

_Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs. _

"Come home with me?" It sounded bad but she knew exactly what I meant.

"No."

"You don't belong here." With a sad sigh she responded:

"I don't belong anywhere." The statement sent a pain through my chest. She belonged with me. I wasn't going to tell her that._  
She wants to go home  
But nobody's home_

"Go home Misty." Just like before she responded the same. "Why?"

"They don't want me there."

"Misty, their your sisters, of course they do."

"They hate me."

"Nobody could ever hate you." I genuinely meant ever word I spoke. Sure the girl had a temper like a kettle, so easy to turn on and so quick to burn up but in the end she always cooled down. She turned to me, tears in her eyes.

"I'm broken."

_That's where she lies  
Broken inside  
With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside_

Now this I couldn't deny. But then again if anyone went through the same things she had, no doubt, they too would be broken. I took her into my arms and rested my chin upon her head. Gently I stroked her back and listened to her muffled sobs break my heart bit by bit.

"It's all going to be okay." It all happened so quickly I couldn't digest the events. She pushed me away and started to back away- head in hands.

"You don't understand! Nothing will be okay!" And with that she was running. Fast. After allowing myself a moment to piece together what had just happened, I was chasing her. I didn't find her.

_Open your eyes  
And look outside  
Find the reason why _

I didn't understand- everything was going so well. I'd nearly done it- hadn't I? Another failed attempt. Back in my car I dug in my pockets but was unable to find my wallet. I smirked. It was hard to deny that she was sneaky. I crept into the back and slipped into my own unconsciousness. I would try again tomorrow.

I awoke peacefully with the only pains in my upper arm from where I had slept on it. I sat up, ruffled my hair and wiped sleep from my eyes. Sat back in the front I looked at my hair. For once my hair was flat. I banged my head on the back of the car seat and let out a moan. When I looked up I saw my target blatantly walking past me but she didn't seem to have noticed.

_You've been rejected  
And now you can't find  
What you left behind  
Be strong, be strong now_

I decided to follow her. Okay, I was stalking her. But not in some perverted fashion, I was simply trying to get her home, get her safe. Noiselessly I shuffled through the streets focusing on the the red hair. I watched her smile at a few men, possible clients, and I narrowed my eyes, clenched my fists as I walked past each one. Finally I watched her walk into one a cafe. I followed her but managed to lose her in my sights when she entered the bathroom.

Eventually when she returned she looked fresher, most likely from cleaning herself up a little in the bathroom and adding makeup to her bruises. None of the staff seemed to notice and she slipped out the doors just as simply as she had entered.

_Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs.  
She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside  
With no place to go  
No place to go_

Outside I spotted her sat on a park bench. Alone. She was people watching. Without her noticing I sat down and pointed to an arguing couple.

"They've been like this for a while now, they've fallen out of love and they're on the brink of a divorce." She shook her head.

"No, this is more recent. He's cheated on her." She stated it like it was a fact of life.

"How'd you know?" For the first time in a long time she smiled, a real smile, a Misty smile.

"I like to watch people." I smiled back at her.

"You like to be nosey." She smirked again and shrugged her shoulders as though there was more to it. "Go on then."

"It helps me realise I'm not the only person with problems. It may sound sick but it makes me feel a little better." It made sense. At the same time it was troubling. Could things have really gotten worse? I put my hand on her knowing that no words could take away her pain. I felt better when I felt her lean against me.

_To dry her eyes  
Broken inside_

She was broken but I was going to fix her. I was going to save her. No matter what. My eyes involuntary gazed over at her and I planted a delicate on the top of her hand. A pink tint flushed over her face causing a goofy smile to take over my face.

_Her feelings she hides  
Her dreams she can't find  
She's losing her mind  
She's falling behind  
She can't find her place  
She's losing her faith  
She's falling from grace  
She's all over the place yeah _

"I'm sorry." I looked at her.

"What?" She looked up to me but only repeated the same words.

"I'm sorry." Curiosity written all over my face I asked yet another question.

"Why?" A sad smile graced her face.

"I don't know. I'm just sorry..." Tears pricked the corners of her eyes. My hand touched the ice exterior of her face and moved a strand of hair behind her ear. I closed the space between her to whisper into her ear.

"You have nothing to be sorry." I felt a thrill when I saw her physically from the action. When I pulled back our gazes reconnected and a flood of waterworks started.

"I'm just so confused!" I held her. That was all until I felt her melt into my grasp.

_She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside  
With no place to go  
No place to go to  
Dry her eyes  
Broken inside  
She's lost inside lost inside  
She's lost inside lost inside_

I got back to my feet confusing the girl. Chivalrously I held my hand out to her.

"Let's get you home." Hesitantly she placed her dainty hand in mine and I softly pulled her to her feet.

"Thank you Gary." I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"No problem Red." The old nickname conjured old memories I hated to suppress. With my arm positioned protectively on her shoulder we walked to my car. She would be okay. We would be okay.


End file.
